World War Z: A Recorded History of the Superhuman Community
by Logan GC
Summary: UN investigator Max Brooks did not only interview the survivors, but also members of the metahuman community as well on the zombie plague. As he interviews these incredible people, they recall their tales on the most destructive catastrophe in Earth's history. Chapter 3/Gambit
1. Victor von Doom (Doctor Doom)

**Disclaimer:**I do not own **Marvel **or **World War Z. **Each character belongs to the parent company and Max Brooks respectively.

**Doomstaht, Latveria**

_(The view outside Doom's embassy was surprising, to say the least. His robotic minions or 'Doombots' have been patrolling the streets, replacing human soldiers. The nation of Latveria was one of the few remaining European nations to survive the outbreak, with little to no damage to the country itself. Then again, Victor von Doom possessed some of the world's greatest weaponry. Speaking of which, the green-clad conqueror enters the room, his cape rustling behind him. He seats in front of me, his brown eyes gazing upon me. I try not to flinch and clear my throat.)_

**Lord Doom, thank you for your time.**

Bah! Enough of the pleasantries. My men informed me that the United Nations had sent someone to interview me. Doom is a busy man Mr. Brooks, I expect this interview to be over quickly.

**Of course, I'll start immediately. **_(clears throat) _**When the outbreak first began on a global scale, how is it that Latveria did not suffer the catastrophic damage that most other nations endured?**

Doom is no fool. My spies have informed me of a viral disease spreading, effectively in trading organs through the black market.

**You tracked the virus?**

Yes. And when the outbreak in South Africa occurred, my men were already there. They have managed to capture one of the creatures or "zombies" as you call them, and brought it back for experimentation.

**What did you discover?**

The creature was unlike anything I have seen. A walking corpse gnawing on the flesh of the living, it sounded from a horror tale. Unfortunately, Doom can still smell its wretched odor. What I have discovered is that the virus transfers through fluid contact, most likely through bites. It is a self-sustaining life form, not requiring any type of food or water to survive.

It all was so familiar, that was when I released the horrible truth of what this disease was—it was Solanum.

**Solanum?**

It is the name of the virus and discovered by Doctor Jan Vanderhaven. I came across his work during my studies in my youth. At first, it was a skeptical virus at best. Bringing the dead back from the grave? It sounded impossible, until after the incident in South Africa. The symptoms were the same—fever, pain in the bones, hallucinations, and dementia. Doom now realized that this was real. _Very _real.

**If you have all of this information, why did you not contact the United Nations when the incident began?**

_(Doom scoffs) _Did you think that Doom did not try? The fools merely laughed at my conclusions, believing it is "mass hysteria." They did not realize how dangerous this threat was growing until it was too late. My nation took action; in days, we closed off all borders and created a wall so massive, that none of those cretins would dare pass through. All Latverians were ordered for mandatory quarantine. Anyone infected was put down.

**Israel also placed a mandatory quarantine as well. Even abandoning the Palestinian territories.**

Yes. The Israelis were smart, copying Doom's method for ensuring their survival. The other nations in the world, however, were not as successful or as brilliant as Doom.

**What about Wakanda?**

_(Doom growls) _Hmm… T'Challa too. If not for his precious supply of vibranium, his country would be overrun like his neighbors. All though, Doom would not mind…

_(I pull at my collar, to unease the nervousness of interviewing the dictator. After a few moments, I sigh and resume the interview.)_

**As the infection spread and Europe was overrun by the zombies, did you shelter uninfected citizens from the neighboring countries?**

Yes, but on terms. All males over the age of sixteen were to fight for me, and serve me unconditionally. Any family attempting to smuggle infected relatives through Doom's borders were shot on sight.

**Did you also shelter foreign leaders as well?**

_(Doom nods) _Unfortunately. And because they needed Doom's assistance and protection, any leader whose nation survived and required my help must acknowledge Doom as ruler and protector of that nation for a minimum of twenty-five years. And all will obey Doom's laws and regulations as it is done in Latveria.

**They agreed to these terms?**

If they valued their survival, then yes.

**Did you collaborate with the Avengers? S.H.E.I.L.D.? The Fantastic Four?**

Bah! Why would Doom waste his time and resources on them? Doom's intentions are only for ensuring the survival of Latveria, not assisting Richards or his lackeys.

**Was there a battle that was costly? Such as the Battle of Yonkers?**

What do you take Doom for, incompetent? _(He glares at me, provocation through his eyes as I try not to squirm in fear.)_

**No, of course not. I meant was there a battle that proved disastrous as it was in Yonkers?**

No. Doom's army is the best on this Earth. My Doombots are more than capable of obliterating those creatures. Doom's soldiers are trained to destroy the head as their primary target. Unlike the Americans who waste their bullets, my soldiers never disappoint Doom.

**You never lost a battle against the zombies, ever? Even surrounded on all sides?**

The creatures may have numbers, but they lacked Doom's intellect. Seeing them attempting to destroy my wall was pathetic. My sharpshooters took them from a distance as my Doombots destroyed them completely. A hundred of them does not equal even one of Doom's army.

_(I nod) _**Also one more question, I know that you are a busy leader. After what the world has experienced, did you think that if world leaders listened to you sooner, none of this would have ever happened?**

Of course! Doom's knowledge far exceeds that of any on this planet. Instead of listening to Doom's words, the fools arrogantly believed that the infection was minor. Where is there laughter now?

_(A security guard enters the room as he walks towards Doom, whispering something into his ear. Doom quietly mutters back as the soldier nods and leaves the room. Doom stands as I stand as well.)_

Mr. Brooks, Doom must leave for important matters. A helicopter awaits you outside.

_(I extend my hand for a shake) _**Thank you Lord Doom for your time.**

_(Doom looks at my hand and scoffs, turning around and leaving in the opposite direction with his guards. I sigh and leave the embassy for the helicopter.)_

**Other Notes:**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this interview. More will come soon. Leave a comment to know who you want next in the following documentaries. Speaking of which, how'd I do? Was Doom portrayed right? Until next time, this is **Logan GC **signing off and have a nice day.


	2. James Howlett (Wolverine)

**Author's Notes: **Hello and welcome to chapter two of my Marvel/World War Z crossover. I want to thank **CMR Rosa, FrivolousThoughts, krikanalo, iammistery, Erik, Blackholelord, **as well as others who favorited, liked, etc. I apologize for not uploading sooner, but other things had me preoccupied, but now I'm happy to write for you guys, thank you all for your patience. To answer **krikanalo, iammistery, **and **Erik, **Thor and Nightcrawler sound like very interesting characters to write about and should appear soon. In the spirit of Hugh Jackman's new film _The Wolverine, _(which was AWESOME by the way), this chapter will star the feral mutant. Again, I promise Thor and Nightcrawler will appear later, but I couldn't resist. (Also because that part of my pen name was inspired by Wolverine too.) Well, enough of me babbling, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Warning: this chapter may have graphic material.

**Bayville, New York**

_(I sit patiently in the Xavier Mansion waiting to begin my next interview. As I wait, I look around the room I am currently inside and couldn't feel but impressed. The school looked beautiful, antiques and decorations ranging from the Middle Ages to the Victorian Era all shown throughout the building. The school even appeared majestic as I entered the driveway. Originally, I was supposed to interview Charles Xavier, but the United Nations informed that the leader of the famous mutant team will be addressing the remaining countries of the world. I am surprised by the fact that the building survived the zombie war and that its valuables were not stolen by looters. My thoughts are interrupted as I hear the loud creak of a door opening behind me. I turn to see James Howlett, more commonly known as Wolverine, holding a can of beer in his left hand.)_

(I stand from my seat, my hand extended for a shake.)

**Mr. Howlett, thank you for allowing me to interview you. Before I begin, I am very impressed that this building is in magnificent shape.**

(_Mr. Howlett raises his eyebrow at my extended hand.) _Huh, no one called me Howlett for a long time. The names Logan, bub.

(_I lower my hand, feeling slightly embarrassed.) _**I apologize, sir.**

(_Logan chuckles) _Its fine, I don't mind. Trust me when I say this school gets visited all the time now a day. Tell your compliments to Chuck, and his ego will grow as big as his head.

(_I chuckle before me and Logan sit in two chairs opposite of each other, with a desk in between. My laughter subsides as I regained my professionalism.) _**I know I should begin the interview, but this school is incredible. How did Professor Xavier manage to keep the building intact during the zombie crisis?**

It's a long story. When the outbreak became serious, me and Slim had different views on where the students should stay safe, here or Utopia.

**Slim? **

Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops. So, we settled on an agreement; Scott agreed that all young mutants would go to Utopia for protection from the virus under his supervision, while Senior membersthe X-Men, Chuck and myself included, would watch over the school, taking patrols.

**Did the zombies attempt to attack the building?**

(_Logan laughs coldly) _Oh, yeah. Ever since Yonkers, thousands of them tried to break through, it's a good thing I was there defending it, otherwise we wouldn't be sitting here right now.

**Did you partake in the battle of Yonkers?**

(_Logan hesitates, drinking his beer before continuing the interview.) _Yeah, I was. Being a member of the Avengers, I accompanied the task force. Me, and almost everyone else, thought that this infection would stop after that battle. We were idiots, and the battle turned into a bloodbath.

(_I lean forward.) _**What happened?**

(_Logan looks at me, the nightmares of that battle still evident in his dark eyes.)_ At that time, we didn't know that to kill a zombie was to destroy the brain. The United States government requested the assistance of the Avengers ever since New York City fell to the deadheads. Yonkers was supposed to be a victory, to stop the infection before it got worse. With our presence there, the soldiers felt confident that we would have won; maybe too confident.

(_Logan pauses to drink his beer before continuing.) _Kid, I faced through a lot in my life, seen a lot of messed-up shit. But that day made all my past experiences felt like nothing I ever encountered. I gutted the monsters, eviscerated them, chopped them limb from limb with my claws, but they wouldn't die. They just kept coming. I saw soldiers firing their guns, tanks exploding their limbs, grenades lashing out shrapnel through their rotting bodies, they kept coming. Stark fired his repulsers, Hawkeye firing arrow after arrow, Rogers throwing his shield, it didn't matter, they kept coming!

(_Logan stops to compose himself as he finishes the beer in his hand) _I saw those soldiers getting ripped apart from those freaks. I could still hear their screams. I…I saw a little girl eating the intestines of a dead soldier. It snarled at me, so I killed her. Normally, I face through a lot and doesn't bother me, but looking at that girl and eating that poor, screaming kid, I wish I would just forget it.

_(I just watch, seeing this man who apparently "is the best at what he does," looks almost broken.) _The worst part was it being televised. The United States government believed that this victory would boost American confidence, especially with the Avengers aiding the military. Instead, we got our asses handed to us from walking corpses. We lost many men that day…

**Captain Rogers?**

(_Logan grimly nods.) _I remember clearly. We were losing badly, most of the military were being eaten or falling back. Rogers refused to leave, trying to take out as many as he can and save the soldiers left behind. The old-fashioned fool. I yelled at him, screamed at him, we were losing this fight and needed to get out. He wouldn't listen. Next thing I saw him being surrounded, his head torn from his body. It was bad enough that we were losing but when Cap died, all of America died with him.

(_I sit in silence, remembering that awful scene I saw from my own television._) **What happened next?**

I lost it. I don't even remember but I roared and charged those monsters to get Caps body. There was blood and limbs everywhere, but it didn't matter. I was so enraged, I didn't care. When I went Cap, there wasn't much left of him, except his shield. I took it and managed to get out of there, but not before one the sons of bitches bit me.

(_My eyes widen._) **You were bit?**

(_Logan nods as he rolled up his sleeve, revealing a visible bite mark on his arm._) Yeah, it hurt like hell. I had all the symptoms; fever, dementia, aches, pain. Good thing my healing factor kicked in. Still, it was the worst experience I ever had. I was sick for days, puking out my own blood. But hey, I'm lucky. Everyone else isn't.

(_I look at him, astonished._) **You are the only one to survive being bitten. **(_Logan nods._) **Are they finally making a cure using your blood?**

Stark, Richards, and the other geniuses are trying to make one now. From what I heard, the results sound promising. But now, damage is done. After Yonkers, I raced back to Bayville, to warn the other X-Men. We've managed to hold down the school, evacuate the students, and kept a low profile.

**What about the Avengers? Did you continue to assist them?**

(_Logan makes an agreeing grunt.) _Yeah, I was called to train soldiers on how to kill these things. I eventually took part on the campaign to retake the United States. It was long and brutal, especially dealing with cities. I killed so many of them; I lost count after three hundred.

(_I tap my pencil in my hand._) **I suppose in the end, the world will continue to bring evolution. Whether good or bad, the effects will reverberate for years to come.**

(_Logan gives a humorless chuckle._) Yeah, shit happens.

(_We both slightly laugh before I look down at my watch._) **Well I have to go, my car is here.**

(_We both stand as Logan offers his hand for a shake._) Take care, kid.

(_I shook his hand.) _**Take care, yourself. **

(_After saying my farewells, I leave the school for the car, already on my next assignment._)

**Other notes: **Well, I finally finished chapter two. If Wolverine seems a little OOC, I just wanted to show the horrors the Battle of Yonkers had, even on a seasoned veteran like Wolverine. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review if you want to see another interview, and hopefully I'll update as soon as I can. This is **Logan GC **signing off, and have a nice day.


	3. Remy LeBeau (Gambit)

**Author's Notes: **Hello, this is **Logan GC **and welcome to another chapter of my Marvel/World War Z story. Before I answer everyone's questions, I just want to inform you guys on updating. Because of my busy schedule, I can only update one chapter a month. I'll try to update quicker, but with two other stories to work on, that seems unlikely. As always, I thank everyone for reviewing which includes **krikanalo, iammistery, FrivolousThoughts, mr I hate znt nobles kill em, Blackholelord, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS, CMR Rosa, Colton, AvengerPrime, Avenger1, Harbinger Of Kaos, Heromtz, modeiohem, Guest **and many more who favorited, followed, and supported this story. **Iammistery, **thanks for the tip of the environment to interview Nightcrawler, I will keep that in mind for later. **FrivolousThoughts, **you bring up good points and the characters you mentioned might appear later, so thanks for future ideas (: **Mr I hate znt nobles kill em,** the reason why they cannot attack zombies from orbit during the crisis is because there were too many civilians in the battlefield. That and the sheer widespread panic limited the heroes attacks so that they would not injure scared and frantic civilians. **Blackholelord, **you do bring up a good point about mutants and humanity's point of view of them after the zombie crisis. This is focused in this chapter. **A-BOMBLIKEABOSS, Harbringer of Kaos, **and **Heromtz, **rest assured that Spider-Man will come later. **A-BOMBLIKEABOSS, **I know I should update **A New Destiny **and I promise a future update will happen later this month. Also, **Harbringer of Kaos,** I just want to say that you're one of my favorite authors. I really enjoy reading your **Land of Heroes** crossover and I hope you update soon. (: **AvengerPrime, Avenger1 **I'm afraid Captain America is dead, that is not an LMD. But rest assured that his death will not be in vain and is discussed in the next chapter, promise. Well, I hope I answered everyone's questions and now enjoy this next next installment starring the Ragin' Cajun.

**Havana, Cuba**

_(The Sun shines as I pulled my car into a parking lot of one of Cuba's most prominent beaches. As I exit my vehicle, dressed in a short-sleeved shirt and shorts, I can't help but smile at seeing young children play happily in the sand. I still am surprised how much Cuba has changed since the zombie war, the country relatively untouched. During the outbreak of the crisis, Cuba was one of the first countries to initiate mandatory quarantine, much like Israel, Latveria, Wakanda, etc. Being a dictatorship, Fidel Castro isolated the nation from other countries, preventing exposure from the zombie plague. As the crisis lessened, Castro stepped down as president and allowed free elections, turning Cuba into a democracy. Cuba eventually became the world's most thriving economy and international banking capital, indicating numerous of foreign investors I saw on the way driving here.)_

_(My interview is with Remy LeBeau, more famously known as Gambit from the X-Men. Originally, I was supposed to meet with him in New York, but Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, informed me the man was in Cuba, near the capital. With expenses paid from the United Nations, my plane landed in Havana three hours earlier. After asking for an hour on Remy's location, a young boy was polite enough to tell me Remy is currently residing at one of the city's most popular beaches.)_

_(As I continued to walk down the beach, it felt like entering a different world. Seeing parents and children playing in the sand and the water, laughing happily as though the zombie never existed. I give a small smile; these people were lucky to never experience what the rest of the world went through. I almost envy them. It didn't take long to find Mr. LeBeau, as I see him currently flirting with two attractive young women in French, dressed in swim trunks and dark sunglasses.)_

_(As much as I hate to interrupt anyone's conversation, it's my job and I didn't fly four hours to Cuba for nothing.)_

**Mr. LeBeau, I'm Max Brooks. I was supposed to interview you in New York several days ago. **_(I state, interrupting his conversation with the two women.)_

_(The man's eyes widen slightly.) _You're here all ready? I thought Scott told you I'm on vacation?

_(I give a bemused grin.) _**Apologies but you know how jobs are, ruining people's days. **_(Mr. LeBeau chuckles quietly as I look around the beach.) _**Would you mind to having the interview now and get this over with?**

_(Mr. LeBeau gives me a grin.) _Sure, meet me at the bar across the street in five minutes. Then we'll talk. _(I nod and turn to the bar, but not before turning to see the mutant say his goodbyes to the two women.)_

_(I enter the bar and sit at the far left end of the counter, waiting patiently. The bartender offers me a drink in Spanish but I politely refuse. Surely enough, Mr. LeBeau enters the establishment and sits next to me. The bartender asks him for a drink with Mr. Lebeau requesting one Cuba Libre. As the bartender leaves to make his drink, I turn to the X-Man)_

**Again, thank you for your time Mr. LeBeau. **_(The man gives a nod.) _**I once more apologize if I seem to be wasting it.**

It's no problem. It's nothing like I had anything else to do. _(I notice the slight irritation in the Cajun's voice, probably still annoyed that his conversation between the two women ended abruptly.)_

**I here you're quite a notorious charmer. **_(Mr. LeBeau nods self-satisfied.) _**Have you ever thought of settling down for a family?**

_(Mr. LeBeau frowns) _What does this have to do with the interview?

_(I shrug.) _**I'm just curious, sue me.**

Well, for a while I was with this girl. My _cheri. _I loved her a for a long time, until a few years ago we split apart... _(He pauses and looks at me quizzically.) _What about you, sir? Who do you have in your life?

_(I give a small smile.) _**I have a wife and a son. And I thank God that they're okay. **_(The Cajun nods.) _**It just amazes me how Cuba is untouched. It's like a different planet.**

_(Mr. LeBeau chuckles.) _Yeah, it does doesn't it?

**Although, I've heard that the mutant nation of Utopia is just as prosperous as Cuba and that the country is in the United Nations.**

Yeah, and it took a damn apocalypse for mutants to get finally be recognized as people. _(I frown just as the waiter returns with Mr. LeBeau's drink. The Cajun takes a quick sip before placing the glass down on the counter.)_

**I always respected mutants. **_(Mr. LeBeau takes off his glasses and stares at me with deep, purple eyes.)_

Really? You never thought us mutants as freaks?

_(I give a smile.) _**Zombies are freaks. I think you're gifted.**

_(Mr. LeBeau smirks as he takes another sip from his Cuba Libre.) _**No, I really am glad that mutants are finally respected.**

Why do you care about mutants so much?

_(My smile widens.) _**My brother's one.**

_(Mr. LeBeau raises his eyebrows__, interested.) _Really? What's his gift?

**He's a technopath, able to control almost any machine using his mind. Over the years, he'd help me fix my computer when it crashed over the years. When the zombie crisis happened, he disappeared. I thought he was dead, but I was grateful that your friend Logan told me he was safe in Utopia. But enough about me, what was your involvement in the zombie war?**

I helped out with the X-Men moved the students safely to Utopia. Before it got worse, the professor and Erik Lehnsherr rounded up as many mutants as they can. I assumed one of them was your brother. Logan was busy with being with the Avengers. Half of the team stayed on Utopia for protecting the students and the mutant refugees. The other half volunteered to find the other lost mutants trapped in the zombie-filled United States using Xavier's telepathy. I volunteered.

**How many mutants did you save?**

About half. The others were dead... or bitten.

**What happened to mutants who were bit?**

We-we couldn't bring them back. They would have caused more damage that was done. So we had to...

**Had to what? Did you kill those who were infected? **_(Mr. LeBeau says nothing and picks up his glass, his smile gone and drinking a large sip of the alcoholic beverage.) _

We had no choice. I-I feel so evil, so twisted. We've managed to find a boy, but he was bitten in his leg. He was bleeding... badly. He kept crying, screaming for his mom. He was a mutant too, had big, orange eyes. We knew he couldn't make it. So, I... _(He pauses, a tear streaming down his face.)_

**You had no choice.**

Yes, I did! I had a choice! I chose to kill that poor, doomed kid. I'm no better than a damn Sentinel. _(As he finishes, his voice slightly cracks and gulped what remained of his drink.)_

**Does the other X-Men know about what you and your team did to those who couldn't be saved?**

_(Mr. LeBeau nods sadly.) _Yes. We-we didn't know how powerful a mutant-zombie would be. You have to believe me, we were forced to make those choices.

**So, you killed them out of mercy.**

I don't care what you call it. There's a special place in hell for the things we did.

_(I sigh before placing my notepad down, staring straight into his eyes.) _**Sometimes, I hate this job. Having to go, leave my family, and having to hear all these horrible stories. I don't want to hear them. Honestly, I'd rather go home right now and tell my wife and my son how much I love them. But, I have to, because it is my duty. It was your duty to stop this zombie plague from mutating even further. I understand what you were forced to do was evil, but you did it for the betterment of the world. If a mutant-zombie were to come about, how powerful would that be and how worse the war could have been.**

_(Neither of us said a word shortly after, surrounded by tense silence. After a minute, I spoke.) _**We all do things to survive. Horrible, unspeakable things. I'm** **sorry you had to go through all that.**

_(Mr. LeBeau continued to stare down at the counter, unable to look at me in the eye. I merely sigh, placing out my wallet and placed money on the counter for his drink.) _**Thank you for your time and your willingness to share your experiences with me.** _(I stand and leave the bar, but not before looking back at this broken man continuing to stare down at the table. It was then I realized why he came here to Cuba; he wanted to forget what he was forced to do.)_

**Other Notes: **And this ends chapter 3. I know Nightcrawler, Thor, and Spider-Man are good picks, believe me. I promise they will appear soon. I wanted to show a little more how mutants gained respect, which will be more extended when I get to Cyclops or Magneto. Also, on another note, how did you like some information on the interviewer? Do you think he should interact more like he did in this chapter? And, what do you think of Gambit's story? One more thing, updates of this story might be once a month, due to my busy schedule. I'll try my best to update as fast as I can. This is **Logan GC **signing off and have a nice day.


End file.
